1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for constructing real-time solar irradiation metering network of photovoltaic power generation base, especially a method of constructing real-time solar irradiation metering network of gigawatts of photovoltaic power generation base.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to measure the solar irradiation resource, the real-time metering network construction is essential for planning the solar irradiation resource of the gigawatts photovoltaic power stations, and improving the prediction accuracy of photovoltaic power and theoretical calculation of photovoltaic power.
Currently, the solar irradiation resource monitoring network has been seldom built besides the meteorological utilities. However, the solar irradiation resource monitoring in the meteorological utilities is offline, and the duration of monitoring interval is long. Thus it cannot be applied in improving the accuracy of the short-term prediction and very-short-term prediction of the photovoltaic power generation base.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for constructing real-time solar irradiation metering network in photovoltaic power generation base that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.